Wunderbare Muggelwelt
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Durch Hermione und Harry lernt Ron die Muggelwelt ziemlich gut kennen. Was einem Reinblutzauberer der dann auch noch Arthur Sohn ist dabei alles passieren kann, lest doch selbst mal nach ;
1. Krank

**Wunderbare Muggelwelt**

**Drabbles von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Eigentlich ist das sonst nicht gerade mein Pairing, aber für das Thema passt es einfach zu gut. Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht, welche besonderen Erfahrungen Ron in der Muggelwelt machen würde. _

_*****  
_

**Krank**

„Danke, dass du mich begleitest."

Hermione lächelte den Freund dankbar an.

„Keine Ursache, Mione, mach ich doch gerne."

Neugierig schaute sich Ron um.

Das Muggelkrankenhaus wirkte fremder als erwartet.

„Dad bekommt heute seinen Gips ab, da…"

Ron hörte nur halb zu, las stattdessen ein Schild und stutzte.

Las es erneut und grinste breit.

„Ronald, was ist?"

Hermiones Stimme klang gereizt.

Egal, er konnte nicht mehr.

Vor Lachen schlug Ron sich auf die Schenkel und zeigte erklärend auf den Text.

„Männer für Herz- und Kreislaufstudie gesucht", las Hermione.

„Und?"

„Die Muggel studieren, wie Leute im Kreis laufen?!?

Ich kann's nicht fassen!"

**Ende**


	2. Technik

**Wunderbare Muggelwelt**

**Drabbles von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Stories sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Weiter geht's mit Ron und den Wundern der Muggelwelt :D _

*****

**Technik**

Hermione klopfte besorgt gegen die Tür.

„Ron, komm endlich aus dem Badezimmer raus.

Was machst du denn da so lange?"

Harry, der im Wohnzimmer der Grangers saß, grinste.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen, Hermione?"

„Natürlich, ich…" Dann fiel der Penny und sie wurde rot.

Da öffnete sich die Tür. Heraus kam ein verwirrt wirkender Ron.

„Es klappt nicht, ich kann's einfach nicht."

Hermione schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich mache es, wie es auf der Zahnpastatube steht,  
ich stelle sie auf den Kopf."

Er packte besagte Tube und balancierte sie dem Kopf.

„Doch nichts passiert! Wie machen Muggel ihre Zähne sauber?"

**Ende**

_Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews!_


	3. Prost

**Wunderbare Muggelwelt**

**Drabbles von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und noch mal ein Ron in Nöten ;)  
_

*****

**Prost**

„Okay, Ron, wir wollen jetzt weiter gehen",  
drängelte Hermione den Freund.

Ron hörte kaum zu.

Staunend mit offenem Mund starrte auf die vielen Dinge, die für Hermione und Harry selbstverständlich waren.

„Dieser Laden hat wirklich nichts, was wir unbedingt einkaufen müssen.

Das ist alles nur Krimskrams, den man eigentlich nicht braucht.

Komm jetzt!"

Gedanken verloren setzte Ron ein Trinkglas mit Schriftzug ab.

Das Regal war sehr schmal und vollbesetzt.

Mit einem Klirren fiel das Glas zu Boden.

Hermine gab einen knurrenden Laut von sich.

„Blödes Glas!", meinte Ron und murmelte unauffällig einen Reparozauber.

„Und außerdem, wer heißt denn schon Leonardo."

**Ende**


	4. Der Name zählt

**Wunderbare Muggelwelt**

**Drabbles von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Angeregt durch eine Challenge im Alraune-Forum, entstand dieses Drabble. Für die Challenge ist es zu kurz, aber hier passt es gut hinein ;)  
_

-o-o-o-

**Der Name zählt (Doppeldrabble)**

„Da schaut her, ich glaub es nicht", rief Ron begeistert aus und zeigte auf eine Reihe von Regalen.  
„He, nicht so laut, die schauen alle schon zu uns rüber", stieg Harry ihn in die Seite.  
Sie waren in einem schwedischen Möbelladen, Hermine brauchte mehr Platz für ihre Bücher.  
Für Ginny und Ron war der Ausflug aufregend und neu.

Sie waren an fast jeder Ecke stehen geblieben, weil sie etwas Interessantes entdeckt hatten.  
„Aber schaut doch, Mensch, Ginny, diese Regale heißen ja wie unser großer Bruder."  
Er deutete auf das Schild auf dem eindeutig Billy zu lesen stand.  
Die beiden Geschwister betrachteten prüfend die Möbelstücke.

Hermine grinste zu Harry rüber.  
Ron konnte manchmal in seiner Begeisterung für Muggelsachen genauso enthusiastisch sein wie sein Vater.  
„Wenn er wüsste, was noch alles wie sein Bruder heißt", kommentierte Harry breit grinsend.  
Ginny sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein, Harry, du solltest besser nicht..."  
Hermine seufzte.  
Zu spät, Harry schleppte Ron bereits Richtung Herrentoilette.  
Er klopfte Ron auf die Schulter.  
„Ich denke, das wird dich noch mehr begeistern. Dein Vater hätte doch Spaß, wenn wir ihm etwas mitbringen, was wie einer seiner Söhne heißt.  
Sieh mal hier in den Automaten, wir ziehen jetzt einen Billy boy."

**Ende**


End file.
